As the capabilities and storage of multifunctional cellular or mobile phones have increased, the information stored on these phones has also increased. For example, many current mobile phones can capture content, such as audio, pictures, and video. In addition, a user can download or receive content from other users or from other content providers, such as websites or media library applications. As such, a mobile phone typically stores hundreds to thousands of content items in its memory. For example, a user may store thousands of pictures on his/her mobile phone.
Currently, to find a particular content item, such as a particular photograph, a user must select a folder or album that contains the photograph. The order of the photographs in the folder or album is typically chronological, so the user is required to browse through the photographs to locate a particular photograph, which is both time-consuming and tedious.
To quickly access particular content items, users typically assign or move a content item to a specific folder or album. However, grouping content items requires that the user create a folder or album and manually select each content item for inclusion in that folder or album. Such manual selection must be repeated for each new item that the user would like to assign, which is also time-consuming and tedious.
Therefore, to improve the user experience in locating a particular content item stored on a device, automatically ordering content items stored on the device according to multiple criteria is needed.